World of warcraft: Side Stories
by Warcraft Junky
Summary: My first story... please read and review... wonder what happens on the side of Wacraft? read this and find some interesting stories... Enjoy Rated for Violence...
1. Chapter 1

World of Warcraft: Side Stories  
  
Era: The second war against the Horde and the Alliance.  
  
Location: Lordaeron.  
  
Author Note: Hi, I play Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne online, plus I've played the campaigns. I mainly play Role Playing maps. This is based off of different story lines I have done in the past. (If you ever want to play, my account name is HaPpY_HaRdCoRe_) I hope you like my different stories. (Not all made up by me)  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Warcraft.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Man your stations men, no slouching off, Orcs' are running about Lordaeron these days, a startling voice said. Troy turned around, "oh Hello sir, sorry, it's just we haven't seen an Orc around here in months," he explained to Lord Uther. "Yeah," exclaimed Torik. "Well, you haven't seen an Orc around in months, that must be a good sign ha?" said Uther. "Ok sir, you're right, I agree." said Troy understandingly. "Now man your posts." ordered Uther. "Yes sir!" responded Troy and Torik.  
  
(Two days later . . .) "Hey, Troy, do you hear that, what is that?" asked Torik. (clashing of weapons) "We're under attack!" yelled a guard. "All arms to the front gates, they're bursting through!" yelled another guard. Troy and Torik both looked over the edge to see masses of Orcs'. "Hurry, gets some stones, we can hit them from here!" demanded Troy. "There's none left, we have to draw swords together and go down!" explained Torik. "Fine, let's go together, for Lordaeron!" yelled Troy.  
  
Troy and Torik arrived down at the bottom, by the front gates. Orcs' and Humans' were everywhere killing each other. Troy and Torik shook hands, and lept in to battle to join their comrades against the Orcs'.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I hope you liked chapter one, not much but Chapter two is coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

World of Warcraft: Side Stories  
  
Oh yeah, just so you know; on the first chapter, when it says not all of it is my idea, meaning different Role Playing stories, not other stories people have written. Ok here is Chapter 2 to my first story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Warcraft.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The masses of Human and Orcs' were flooding the front gate part of town. Troy and Torik were separated from all the battling going on. Troy slew and Orc. "Hey, Torik, where'd you go?" yelled Troy. Troy battled off another Orc, but as he swung his blade and struck the Orc, the Orc's axe caught him on the shoulder.  
  
Troy fell over in pain, screaming. As he started up at the battle going on around him, he wondered where Torik was.  
  
"Troy, where are you?" yelled Torik. Torik ran up some steps to get a better look around him. He looked over the masses of Orcs' to see Troy. "Hey Troy!" yelled Torik. He noticed that Troy was bleeding from his shoulder. He leapt off the flight of steps, and ran to Troy. "What happened?" asked Torik. "An Orc caught my shoulder as he was slain by my blade," answered Troy.  
  
"Help us" a voice screamed. Troy and Torik looked around. "Hey, the Orcs' have those villagers!" yelled Troy.  
  
Torik chased after them. Troy stayed behind and watched. I have to help them, but my shoulder is bleeding too much, thought Troy. Then, Troy got up, and chased after the kidnapped villagers, holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding.  
  
Troy didn't make it very far before he fell over in pain, cursing loudly. He glanced upward towards the direction of Torik. Torik was soon out of eyesight.  
  
Torik just ran after the Orcs' through the front gate. Troy always wondered how Torik ran so fast all suited up with full plate mail.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Note:  
  
Hi it's me again. Sorry it's short, right now I have writer's block, and hey, school. _! I'll make the next one longer, I promise.  
  
*** Special Author's Note:  
  
Hey,  
  
This is the sister of the author of this story. (If that makes any sense) But, to not bore the readers with the same crap that most people bore you with in their author's notes. Well, here you go. The reason for this note is the fact my younger brother has gotten very little reviews and that people are dogging him in his reviews. Now, if you want someone to dick around with people's reviews, read someone else's stories, and review theirs with the same bullshit that you gave my brother. Remember that the author of these stories is 11 years old, and frankly, this story is a lot better then some of the crap I have read. Now, please be nicer in the reviews and if you have any complains about this note, just keep it to yourself and stop reviewing this story.  
  
With all due respect, Kohaku River Anime Princess 


End file.
